


Untitled

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet AU, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is focused on becoming a principlal dancer. Principlal dancers Marianne Bonnefoy and Amelia Jones seem determined to have that focus on them</p><p>Chapters based on prompts so may not flow</p><p> </p><p>Title ideas are welcome as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Disclaimer: not mine 

Kindly beta read by graceadee although I have made tiny changes without her knowing so any mistakes are all mine.

Alice shifts in her seat slightly while trying to keep her left shoulder as still as possible. The weight on her shoulder moves accordingly but doesn’t wake. Alice breathes out a sigh of relief. 

She’s not ready to face the awkwardness yet, although she’s pretty sure Emily will simply laugh it off.

Alice casts a glance around looking for Marianne. Technically, Emily is her friend. Alice knows her simply by association and the fact that they take class together. Emily and Marianne were principal dancers, while Alice is simply a first soloist. And harbouring a very secret crush on both of them. 

The airport at night has a strange serenity and stillness. Alice can see her fellow dancers sprawled out in various positions trying to keep limber and focused. Others like Emily have simply fallen asleep where they sat. Alice feels her face flush slightly as Emily nuzzles closer, blonde hair ticking her neck and the side of her face. 

Her lips tantalisingly close to her skin.

Suddenly Emily sneezes and her head jerks up. Alice swallows a series of cuss words as their heads collide, but any thoughts are quickly silenced as Alice finds herself staring into deep sky blue eyes. Emily’s grinning, white teeth flashing.

"Uh…" 

“You make a pretty lousy pillow.”

Emily remarks good naturedly.

"Well I didn’t exactly offer, " Alice retorts stiffly.

She doesn't like being teased especially when she'd spent the last half an hour with her shoulder at an uncomfortable angle to facilitate Emily's comfort.

She rubs at the ache in her shoulder joint.

"You want me to rub that for you?" Emily asks as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Alice freezes. It’s not a strange thing, dancers strain their bodies everyday. Aches and pains are everyday occurrences. 

But Emily touching her…Alice shakes her head. 

"I’m fine.”

Emily looks disappointed, but not too put off. 

"I caused it. I should make it better."

Alice is certain it would make it worse. 

"You should let her. Madam will be annoyed tomorrow if you do not have proper extension to your arms. Even your impressive pirouettes will suffer.”

The voice above her is familiar, almost familial. Alice has heard it since she first entered White Lodge, back when she was eleven years old and Marianne first took her under her wing.

Alice bites her lip, trying not to colour at the compliment. After Madame Braginsky had told her she was far too short and that her technique too under developed to be a dancer, she had worked tirelessly on her technique. Her teachers now often praised her, but she hadn’t known that Marianne had also noticed.

Now Alice knew her dream of being a principal was in her grasp, if not a few years away.

Marianne had braced herself on the back of Alice’s chair. She was employing all of her impressive height so that Alice had to look up to see her,. It was deliberate. Apain shoots across Alice's shoulder but she can't look away. Marianne embodied everything Alice believed a ballerina should aspire to be. 

Her eyes met Marianne’s, a deeper blue full of mischief and a fizzy feeling sweeps through Alice’s side. A tremor of something bittersweet. Something that was happening more and more lately, a wish for Marianne’s corrections and advice to be something more. 

Alice rallies her nerves. It was stupid. Marianne and Emily were together, everyone knew that. What Alice felt was highly improper. They were teasing her, gently, nicely but it was more than Alice could cope with on less then three hours sleep and a time difference. 

"You know what? You are right," Alice says. "I should go practice right now.”

She grabs her bag and coat, across the way several of her fellow company members are going through the very basics of warming up. They smile as she approaches. Alice takes one last glance as Marianne climbs elegantly into the seat she left and Emily settles on her lap. They look good together, both stars in their own right. 

She doesn’t look back again.


End file.
